


Good for Mr. Winchester

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Roleplay, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine role playing student/teacher with Sam and him spanking you every time you made a noise without his permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good for Mr. Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/71703395819)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

You and Sam were alone in the main room of the bunker, Dean had decided to hit the sack early and he was gonna be out for a while. You were studying a book for possible information for an upcoming hunt, when you notice Sam watching you, a small smile playing on his lips.

“What?” You ask.

“Just wondering…what’s your opinion on role playing?” Sam shrugs. “I’m curious.”

You feel a small spike of arousal go through you. You’ve only been in a relationship with Sam for a few months, and it turned out he could get kinky during sex. So this was probably going to take an interesting turn.

“I think it’s sexy…depending on the role play. What do you have in mind?” You ask, a grin forming on your face.

“Well, you know…” he says, getting up and walking over. “…I was just thinking of student/teacher role playing.” He got behind you, leaning to whisper in your ear. “You’re the student…I’m the teacher…and we both have a very…interesting…time.” He smiles, hand creeping down to rest on your inner left thigh. “Sound like an idea?” He asks.

You turn to look at him and see his eyes are already blown with lust. “Fuck, yes.” You nod.

 

You feel a puff of air on your neck, and watch as Sam moves, leaning on the table. He rolls up his sleeves, and fuck, every time you see his arm, you’re reminded about how strong the guy is. He crosses his arms and you watch the muscles in his arms move slightly, and _goddamn_ , you want those arms supporting you as Sam fucks you against the wall.

“Well, Y/N…how’s studying going?” He asks, his voice becoming more professional, and a spike of arousal goes through you, and straight to your groin.

“Pretty good.” You reply. “I’m finding facts and details that are useful.” You say, motioning to the page that you were reading.

“Good…good.” Sam nods. “You’ve been going at this for a while, and you’re obviously making progress…so I’m thinking…” He moves quickly, pulling you from your seat and setting you on the table, lips barely touching your neck. “…you can take a small break.” He pressed his lips against your neck, kissing. “Just one rule. You will not make a sound without my permission.”

He pulls back and gives a smile.

“Any noise that comes out of that pretty little mouth, and I’ll punish you by…” Sam pauses, thinking of a good punishment. “…by spanking you.” He grins, eyes locking with yours. “Nod if you understand.”

You nod quickly and Sam smiles, hand lifting to run the pad of his thumb against your cheek. He tilts your head upwards, and presses a kiss to your lips. His tongue skims across, and you open your mouth to let his tongue in with yours.

His tongue roams around your mouth, and you force yourself to stay quiet, not wanting to break Sam’s rule already. His lips leave yours and move to work down your jaw and neck, pressing open mouth kisses, as he works open the flannel shirt you’re wearing.

He pushes all your clothing off, hands trailing around to unfasten your bra and he removes that as well.

“Well, well…” He says, pulling back to look at the tattoo just above your heart. “A tattoo, huh?” Sam kisses the tattoo, feeling the _thump_ of your heart. “I like it.” His lips trailed down, landing on your left nipple, sucking and a soft, small gasp escapes. Barely a sound, but enough that Sam heard it.

He straightened out, arms crossing, and shaking his head. _Curse sensitive nipples._

“Y/N. I gave you one rule. No noise…and look what you do.” Sam sighs with a grin. “Stand up. Remove your pants and underwear.”

You get up silently and do as he says. Once the rest of your clothing is discarded, he turns you around, bending you over the table. You felt his hand run down your ass, and you shiver.

“Seeming how you only broke the rule once, and it was such a tiny sound…five swats sound about right. Doesn’t it? Give me a vocal answer.”

“Yes sir.” You nod.

“Will you be a good girl for me and take your spankings silently?”

You give a nod, and know that Sam is smiling as his hand leaves your ass.

“Good.” Sam says. Without any warning, Sam’s hand comes down on your ass and makes a loud _crack_ in the room.

 

You press your mouth to one of your arms, forcing yourself to keep the soft moan that you want to release back. The sting of the spank blooms on your ass, and Sam kneads the flesh a little. Sam’s hand comes down again, and you’re realizing how big of a turn on this is for you. Sam’s hand came down three more times, quickly, and you gripped your arm, trying to focus on something instead of wanting to make noise.

“There you go.” Sam said, kneading the sore flesh. “Punishment’s all done.” He helped you up and turned you around, leaning to whisper “No more noises.”

You give a nod and bite your lip as Sam lifts you back on the table, the smallest sting on your ass. His lips return to your body and start to trail down again until he gets to your pussy, where he can see that you’re wet with arousal. He looks up at you and gives a smile.

“You’re wet. Enjoyed the punishment, hmm?”

You turn a shade of red and bite on your lower lip when Sam licks a stripe up. He stands straight again removes his belt from his pants, undoing the zipper and pulling everything down, freeing his cock.

You spread your legs out, giving his room, and he sinks into your pussy. You claw at Sam’s shirt, trying to hold in the noises you desperately want to make.

Sam rolled his hips, thrusting in, and the cry of pleasure slips out. Sam simply picks you up with a hand, bringing the other one down on your ass.

Your mouth drops open in a silent ‘O’ as Sam brings his hand down on your ass four more times.

“And here I thought that you were going to be a good girl for me.” Sam murmurs, turning the two of you and pressing you to the wall, his pace speeding up.

You close your mouth to keep the grunts you want to make back, and you look up at Sam.

“Guess you just like to be bad. Like my spankings.” Sam grunted. _God_ , you fucking wanted to make noise. “Well, Y/N…what’s it gonna be? Are you gonna be good for me or bad? Answer.”

“Gonna try to be good, but…” Your head drops back against the wall as you feel Sam hitting your g-spot.

“But, what?” Sam asks.

“…but I don’t know if I’m gonna be able to!” You cry out. With the feeling of Sam in you, and the sweet sting of your ass rubbing the wall, it was driving you crazy.

“I see.” Sam says. “Repeat after me…‘I’m gonna try to be a good girl for Mr. Winchester…”

“I’m gonna try to be a good girl for Mr. Winchester…” You repeat.

“And if I’m not, I’m gonna get spanked.” Sam concludes.

“And if I’m not, I’m – _oh, shit_ \- I’m gonna get spanked.” You finish.

“Good. Now, be quiet.” Sam says. You can feel Sam’s hands on your ass, and you pull his head into a kiss, just so your mouth is occupied with something.

You grit your teeth as Sam’s lips move away, to your neck. You can feel an orgasm rising in you, and you know that it’s going to be near impossible to stay quiet when you come, and you’re certain that Sam knows that too.

You’re pretty sure you can hear something shake as Sam fucks you, but you’re lost in pleasure and trying not to scream Sam’s name, so it barely registers.

You know Sam’s getting close with the panting he’s doing, and with a few more thrusts he’s coming in you. Three thrusts later, so are you, and the scream rips itself from your throat.

 

When Sam slows, he shakes his head, but he’s smiling. He moves the two of you to the table, sitting on it, and positioning you so that your ass is in the air, and you’re facing the floor.

“Well, I thought you were going to be good, but it appears not. I think we’ll be able to deal with that issue though.” Sam says. His hand is running over your ass, and soon he’s dealing the first spank.

He brings two, three, and four, back to back. Five is in the middle of your ass, and you start to move.

“Nope. Stay.” Sam says. “I still have ten more spankings to deal.”

You turn to look at Sam with wide eyes, and you almost moan.

He brings down six and seven in the same spot, and rubs the area soothingly before giving eight, nine, and ten.

He goes through the last five quickly and soon is soothing your inflamed ass. He pulls you up and gingerly sits you down on his lap.

“You can speak from now on. Will you be a good girl for me from now on?”

“Yes.” You nod.

“No noises unless I say?” Sam asks.

“No noises.” You shake your head.

“Great.” He smiles and you know he’s switching from roleplay to himself. He gives you soft kiss and looks at you seriously. “Your ass isn’t too sore, is it?”

“It’s fine Sam.” You say. “Next time…I get to choose what we role play.” You give him a kiss before moving off of him and grabbing your clothing, putting it back on. You give Sam a wink before leaving out of the room.


End file.
